Gladiator
by TalalAlkayalSonofPoseidon
Summary: what would happen if CHB crew is born in ancient greek times, BUT in the times when greece is losing to Rome. what again would happen if they're gathered in the colisuem and their masters are the Camp Jupiter crew. now no offence to those that cheer for Rome, but i hate Rome and love Greece.


_**ilook im sorry that i havent been on fanfiction but i was busy at school getting into trouble and getting annoying lectures from my dad. anyway, hope you enjoy it.**_

**ANGER AT ROME**

**Year****: 28BC**

Filthy Disgusting Romans! They renamed the statue of our mighty Zeus into their stupid Jupiter. Most of the god's have started to favor Rome! They bribed Zeus with more prayers. They bribed Ares in making him the second most important god of Rome. The only Olympians left are Poseidon and Athena. Hades is in between vote though. They bribed him by saying he would be more important and his wealth part larger, but whenever he transforms Roman they start to fear him. Athena and Poseidon however are definitely o our side. Athena has been robbed of her war powers in Rome and they sacked the city of Athens and Poseidon is on our side because they fear him. Funny that Zeus's 2 older brothers, who are more _powerful_ than him, are feared by Romans. Zeus probably being the greedy god he is making Romans fear them.

They have destroyed most of our cities. They sacked the mighty city of Athens and changed it into a filthy swarm of politicians. I mean, it was full of politicians before but they were Greek. Not scheming, squabbling roman ones. They turned Syracuse into a fishing encampment and turned Corinth into a little site. The only city that remained was Sparta and even that was falling. Oh, I'm sorry. Have I forgotten to name myself? Well, I'm Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, general of Greece's last forces and one of the mightiest heroes in all of Greece.

_"Here we are," _I thought to myself, _"The battle that will decide the fate of Corinth in our hands or in the Romans." _I had gathered a force of around 600 Spartan warriors, 100 archers, and 28 heavily armored Elephants, which was a kind donation from Carthage to help break Rome. Our morale was high considering what the Romans had against us. I had found out that the general of the roman army was Marcus Bruti, a young general who still had yet to learn to fight a war. A thing about the Romans which I had learnt was that one their tactics was to throw away all their men and keep the general safe. Cowards, I say. Anyway they had around 500 men of the Urban Cohort, 150 auxiliary archers, and 60 cavalry militia who were basically light cavalry wielding spears to throw at the enemy as soon as they got close enough. I had my tactics to easily capture Corinth and destroy the Roman forces standing in our way. The Romans will soon wish that they had never angered us. "Wait a sec, what was that," I heard one of my soldiers say. And I listened carefully and recognized the sound of catapults moving. "OH FUCKING SHIT," I heard the same soldier scream. Even though I was scared now, I didn't let it show on my face. After all, if I was scared, the whole army would panic and run. "SPARTANS, PHALANX FORMATION," I shouted so I could be heard, and all the Spartan soldiers hefted their spears and pointed forward. Phalanx formation was basically a pike wall. It was a maneuver that all soldiers of Greece had used for hundreds of years. "ARCHERS READY," I shouted and was replied with the words of, "yes sir," or "ready sir." I screamed once again, "ELEPHANTS TO THE FLANKS," and I saw 14 elephants travel to either side of the army. "INFANTRY AND CAVALRY FORWARD," and the Spartan warriors and heavily armored elephants started moving forward. "ARCHERS IGNITE ARROWS AND FIRE." After around 30 seconds of waiting for archers to prepare I heard the _twang_ of arrows and saw the cavalry militia dropping like bugs. An evil smile crossed my face. "FIRE AT WILL," I shouted and again I heard the twang of arrows but this time instead of the cavalry militia being fired at I saw the roman archers dying. "LOOSE FORMATION," I yelled as I saw the roman archers returning fire. My archers hurried and while not a big number had been killed, 17 still died. They would pay for that. I quickly hurried forward to the elephants with my bodyguard and told them to destroy all archers and my infantry to kill as much of the urban cohorts that they could. I couldn't touch the urban cohorts with my archers as they were in testuodo formation. I took my bodyguard to the back of the roman army thanks to the trees hiding me, and that was when I charged Marcus Bruti's Bodyguard. We were starting to win but I had forgotten one thing which because I couldn't see it was pushed to the back of my head. "FIRE," and I saw blazing rocks launched from the catapult absolutely take out and an entire unit of Spartan warriors. avalry militia dropping like bugs. an i forward..I raced away from Marcus to get to the catapults but then I found my bodyguard dropping and that's when I saw the cavalry militia firing at us. "The idea of _"I'm an idiot"_ kept ringing throughout my head as I tried to chase them. The thing about armor, it's heavy and we had lots of it, while the cavalry militia had light armor enabling their horses to not be pulled down by the effort. So they were racing ahead of us and then they split and we ran into some of urban cohort men. While we were trying to get out of the circle that they had put on us, I felt a spear go right through my soldier. I was temporally covered with pain at the start, and then I got hit again. _"What is happening to me today,"_ I though. I forgot all about the cavalry militia and then they peg me down. As my bodyguard started running away in fear, a man of the cohort slammed his _gladius_ onto my head and darkness overtook me…

_**please review as it would really speed me up on this story.**_


End file.
